In the watchmaking field, it is often provided to decorate the casing or the bezel or the dial of a watch with decorative elements. These decorative elements have no function other than to improve the aesthetics of the watch. Precious stones can be disposed for example on the bezel or the casing of the deluxe watch in order to decorate it.